Things Change People Change
by Cocochan15
Summary: Ayako has been trapped in the Abyss since The Tragedy Of Sabrie and she finally escapes when the gate of abyss is opened and her sister Kaida is a Pandora member but Ayako thinks she's dead...ElliotXOC. BreakXOC
1. Back in time

**Pandora Hearts OC fanfict**

**Things change, People change...**

**Summary: Ayako has been trapped in the Abyss since The Tragedy Of Sabrie and she finally escapes when the gate of abyss is opened and her sister Kaida is a Pandora member but Ayako thinks she's dead...ElliotXOC. BreakXOC**

**a/n: heyooo its fairytailmage11 with another fanfict :D hope you all enjoy it you Pandora Hearts lovers something new to write about aswell! well here we go!**

_-__**TRAGEDY OF SABRIE-**_

_**Two little girls where wondering the streets, one about the age of 15 and the other one aged 10, what they kept seeing was dead bodies everywhere "Aya-nee what's happening?" the 10 year old girl asked her older sister Ayako kept her little sister by her side not wanting to lose her to death..."I don't know Kaida just stay by my side" Ayako said taking hold of Kaida's hand they was wearing cloths over there tiny bodies, under them cloths was little brown dresses. These girls left there home when Ayako was 5 and Kaida was just a few months old its been 10 years since they left and all they did was survive was stay in an orphanage until something bad happened... **_

_**After a while of wondering the streets a few people was wearing red robes killing every person in sight, Ayako pulled Kaida towards her and they saw glimpses of whats happening then one of them turned around to see them two alive "ohhh, looks like theres more people to kill" said one of them who had a hood over there face so they couldn't make out who it was, the people in the robes tried grabbing Kaida but Ayako pulled her back and stood up to them "ohhhh, little girl your attitude makes you sound like your from the abyss" said one of them and grabbed Ayako on the head and pushed her to the ground "t-t-the abyss, isn't that just a mere legend?" asked Ayako the person in the red robe laughed "well you've got that wrong the abyss is real for prisoners who rot away in time and your perfect to go there" she said as a circle opened underneath Ayako and chains wrapped around her body dragging her down into the circle "AYA-NEE" Kaida screamed grabbing her arm but she was too late, as the circle closed Kaida ran where ever she could all she could do was hide...**_

-PRESENT TIME KAIDA POV-

That same dream... why? it's been 100 years since then and i'm having that same dream. Aya-nee...Are you safe? Are you even still alive? I'm Kaida... just Kaida no last name and i'm a contractor who is currently working at Pandora fellow people who are also contractors, my chain is called Innocence (more information on Innocence later) I also have the body of a 20 year old ever since I've contracted with Innocence who is sealed in my necklace. Anyways my sister was sent to the abyss by the Baskervilles i'm not even sure if she's still alive but Pandora wants her back to interrogate her because Oz who came back recently has said that stuff has been going on and it involves Aya-nee so they're going to open the gate of abyss and capture Aya-nee has quickly as they can so thats what they are preparing. Elliot Nightray has somehow gotten involved with it all when he heard about Ayako he quickly came to Pandora to come see me because I've gotten involved with it all so he came to interrogate me if i'm ok with this.

Also Oz and his chain Alice came to see if i'm ok about all this and everyone else that I know just to see what's happening and if i'm ok to go along with this I keep saying I am everytime...Aya-nee we will get you back as soon as possible.

-AYAKO POV-

It feels like i've been in the abyss for 10 years but I think its been longer ever since I've entered the abyss the Will of Abyss took a liking to me and gave me these powers to summon any kind of weapon the most common weapon I summon is chains with daggers at the end that come from the ground and attack the enemy, the other chains call me 'The Weapon of the Abyss' but I just ignore it since they don't know my real name anyways. My real name is Ayako some chains do know my name so they call me Aya-sama. In my human life where I was from I had a little sister who was 5 years younger than me she'll be dead by now I bet unless something happened to her and she was dead after I was sent to the abyss but I feel like someone is coming for me I can feel it in my heart or something is going to at least happen. I wander through the abyss as usual and a chain comes up to me called Grim "Aya-sama did you hear about b-rabbit?" he asked I looked up to him with my plain look "What happened Grim?" I asked he looked at me with his horrible glare so i glared back "Someone made a contract with her and they've gone to the real world" he explained and after I heard what happened I went to go to report to the will of abyss and see if she wants me to do anything for her...

"B-rabbit? HAHA SHE'S GONE TO THE REAL WORLD... how interesting Ayako I'll open the gate so you can investigate this contractor that she's with this will surely be interesting" Will of Abyss said stroking her toy rabbit she always held in her arms I bowed towards her and walked towards the gate of the abyss to go to the real world...

I am going to see the world after god knows how many years it has been...I wonder if Kaida is alive or dead...

**-THE END-**

**a/n: WHAT YOU THINK DUDES! hope you liked the first chapter ^^ please read and review!  
Word count: 1,009 words xD**


	2. This girl

**Things Change People Change**

**Chapter 2**

**Pandora Hearts OC fanfict**

**a/n: yahoooooo! thank you for the favorites so far xD only 2 but yanoo it makes me happy ^^ here is chapter 2, hope you like it XD**

_-AYAKO POV-_

As I entered the real world, it felt weird to be back but all I could hear in my head was a buzzing like something was entering in my head...Well every now and then The Will of the Abyss will possess my body just to get a message through or just to attack someone she dislikes and before she does possess my body there is always a buzzing in my head and then my vision goes black... I can tell she's going to possess soon.

Well as I walk along the streets and turn corners I see one of the chains Grim... he must've found a contracter but he's fighting with someone a rabbit like figure comes above the chain attacking it with her scythe B-Rabbit is here! Interesting... mostly interesting I hid behind a corner observing the fight The Will of the Abyss wants me to bring B-Rabbit back to the Abyss but I have no idea how... I hear singing behind me and I saw a little girl who was lost looking around..."Hey little girl you lost?" I approached her and knelt down infront of her and smiled "Yes.. what's your name onii-san?" the little girl asked me so I leaned into her ear and blowed into her ear and she collapsed on my lap, now I've got a plan to how to approach them... I bow down to the girls head and my body sinks into her little body.

_-OZ POV-_

As I sealed Alice's power I tried convincing Phillipes Father that all he was doing made no sense, Gil saw that he had his gun out so he got out his gun and I saw him from the corner of my eye and guarded him with my body "DON'T SHOOT GIL!" I shouted then _bang..._Phillipes Father lied on the floor then a portal underneath the dead chain and Father opens up taking them to the core of the Abyss where they die...Then Vincent comes out with a gun "I was the one who shot him" he said with his creepy smile that he always wears! After a commotion happened with Vincent I heard some giggling coming round a corner and looked to where the giggling was coming from... I saw blue eyes in the dark and they saw me staring and disappeared so I followed them and I heard a fall and then silence... So I quickly rushed to where it came from I saw a little girl with long brown hair in a plait wearing raggy clothes, "GIL!" I shouted and he quickly came to my side and we took the little girl back to the mansion where we are staying.

_-NORMAL POV-_

Break was eating cake until he heard a fall come through the front door he went to go see who it was and noticed it was Gil, Alice and Oz with the girl in his arms. "Ahh I see you've came back with your hands full, bring her to the guest room Oz-kun" Break said as he started to walk up the stairs with Oz following him. All sorts of questions were going through his mind like, _What made him help this girl? What is she to him? _Them kind of questions was going through his head he just felted like he should help this girl like she is something to him. Break looked back at Oz and noticed him staring down at the young girl who was lieing in his arms "Someone important to you Oz-kun?" Break asked and smirked "W-What! No! I just met her..." Oz lied but he felt like he's known her all his life and flashbacks started to happen when he was at the Abyss

_-FLASHBACK WHEN OZ WAS IN THE ABYSS-_

_Oz was running around the Abyss from another chain until he heard a giggle come infront of him he stopped running and his guard was up incase something did a surprise attack, a girl about his age appeared who had long brown hair and wearing a black dress "What are you seeking for?" She asked Oz was confused by her question "What! Who are you!" Oz asked paniced that he's going to get attacked "Oh I won't attack you I'm a protector of the Abyss" the girl smiled at him Oz wanted to know her name but he was scared she'll hurt him or maybe even kill him..."What's your name?" he asked walking closer to her "Oh my name is Ayako.. Weapon of the Abyss" she said as the black dress disappeared into a posh new outfit that she's been wearing all along, "How long you've been down here?" Oz asked Ayako who seemed safe to him but she might attack him "Urmm 99 years I guess but I had a sister called Kaida but I guess she's dead now" Ayako said.._

_-FLASHBACK END-_

Oz was sat in the guest bedroom whilst Break was tucking the little girl in the bed _That time, who was she and why is it coming back when i'm around this girl..._Oz thought as he walked out of the bedroom to join Gil, Alice and Sharon who was having tea in the living room...

**a/n: please read and review, it means alot :D**


End file.
